Chains with removable interlocking links are well known in the jewelry industry. Many watchbands and bracelets are made with removable interlocking links so that the band or bracelet can be adjusted to the size of the wearer's wrist. Two examples of this can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,857,237 for a Wristlet and 4,638,627 for a Wristlet Having Links. In general, this type of interlinking jewelry chain has complex links which are complicated and expensive to manufacture. Often these chains are also difficult to assemble, requiring special tools and a high degree of skill to add or remove links from the chain. Most people would have to bring the chain or watchband to a jeweler to have it lengthened or shortened.
Other jewelry chains have been made with simpler interlocking links. Two examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,017 for a Jewelry Chain Loop Element and Method of Assembly and U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,489 for Modular Jewelry. Though these chain links are simple enough to assemble that the wearer could assemble their own chain of the desired length, they still would require specialized jewelry manufacturing techniques to make the links. U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,797 shows a Link Chain which lends itself to lower cost sheet metal manufacturing techniques. This chain, however, cannot not be easily assembled or disassembled by the wearer. It is desirable, therefore, to provide an interlocking link chain suitable for jewelry with easily removable links that lends itself to low cost manufacturing techniques.